Love, Always and Forever
by Miss Fantastical7
Summary: Ron blackmails Hermione into leaving Draco. At Ron and Hermione's wedding reception Draco comes and voices his love one more time. (I am still terrible at summaries) 1 swear word overall.


**AN/ My second HC on the site. All criticism is welcome. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own any content linked with the Harry Potter universe, the first song "Today My World Slipped Away" by George Strait or "The Day Before You" by Rascal Flatts.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

I can't believe I'm married. This should be the happiest day of my life, but every time he touches me I have to stop myself from cringing. Every time I wish it were him. That he was the one to kiss me after "I do", dance with me, sit by me, call me endearments, but no Ron is the one to do these things.

Ron's mind is completely and utterly warped. He lives in the past. The past where I still "hate" Draco, love the color red, refuse to have fun, and don't dress to impress. Now, I love Draco, love the color green, enjoy living life at its fullest, and where stunning clothing. Of course Draco changed these things. Draco will always be my past, present, and future. Even if he isn't there to experience it.

A familiar silky voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "May I have a dance with my lady? One last time," he questions. When I look up, for a fleeting second I think that I'm dreaming. Ever so quietly I accept. As we made our way I heard the chorus of the last song.

_Cause today my world slipped away  
>we buried the plans that we made<em>  
><em>and tonight I'm alone and afraid<em>  
><em>cause today my world slipped away<em>

_All my friends say I'll make it alright  
>I'll recover and start a new life<br>but that'll be so hard to do  
>cause livin' ain't worth livin' without you<em>

The song changed to one I now have bittersweet feelings about. Our song. It was the first song we danced to as a couple. Now it is the first one we will dance to where we aren't a couple. Slowly we start dancing. He looks so torn. I wish we didn't have to separate.

_I had all but given up on finding  
>The one that I could fall into<br>On the day before you  
>I was ready settled for<br>Less than love and not much more  
>There was no such thing as a dream come true<br>Oh, but that was all the day before you_

"Hermione, I do you ever regret our time together," he questions. I shake my head and say, "Of course not. Do you?"  
>"Never. I want you to remember that you will always be my one."<p>

Tears threaten to spill as I hear him say it. "And I, you," I say. Then next thing I know, Draco is on the ground with his nose all bloody, Ron's fist is raised, and the guests are silent. "Why the hell is the ferret here and dancing with my wife," Ron fumes. When he said "wife" I saw Draco flinch. "Draco, is here because I invited him and asked me to dance. I accepted, Ronald," I snap.  
>"You hate Malfoy, Hermione. Why in Merlin's name would you invite him to our wedding," Ron continues to rant.<br>"Past tense, I hated Draco. I no longer do. He has been my friend and more for 4 years." This time Ron noticed that I called Draco, well Draco.  
>"Oh Draco it is. Next are you going to call Greengrass, Daphne?"<br>"For your information Ronald. I call all Slytherin Alumni their first name, because we aren't in school anymore!"

He must have realized he wasn't going to win the argument because he stormed off towards the bar. Most likely to get drunk. I knelt next to Draco and murmured a "Tergeo" and "Episkey" to his nose. Quietly, he asked "Could I speak with you in private?" As soon as I nod I am apparated into a room off of the reception.

Then he began to speak, "Hermione, I never wanted us to end up with other people. I should thank you though for making sure I never went to Azkaban. I just want you to know that I love you. For the rest of eternity. I don't want to marry anyone else. Hermione Weasley nee Granger will always have my heart," and with that he disapparated from the room. In spot was a single white rose.


End file.
